Listen To Your Heart
by Cateyes4
Summary: This is a one shot song fiction about Tommy and Jude Jommy. It takes part in its own little world outside of whats happening on instant star right now. Please RR


**"Listen To Your Heart"**

Jude walks into her dressing room in a mix of that electric high from performing and exhaustion. She falls down on the black leather couch in the dressing room and begins to take a deep breath in, when there is a knock on her door.

"Come in whoever it is." She says slightly annoyed, _I never get any peace_ she thinks to her self. Sadie walks in looking worried and upset; in her hand she holds a copy of OK! Magazine. "Well what is it?"

"Jude I think you should look at this, I know that you can't always believe what you read but umm I think you might need to ask some questions." Without another word, Sadie hands Jude the magazine and exits the room, not knowing what else to do.

Jude begins to look over the front cover in disbelief, "No this can't be right, this has to be a mistake." With this she throws the magazine down and walks to grab her phone. Splashed across the cover of OK! Magazine are different pictures of Jamie with a strange woman, giggling, hugging and kissing with the title "When the rock star is away the boyfriend plays".

Jude dials Jamie's number after two rings Jamie picks up. "Jude look I can't talk right now…"

"Can't talk, well you better make the time. What the hell is going Jamie, and don't even try that whole it's not what you think line with me."

"Jude look it just happen, you've been gone on tour and I've been here working on finding new artist, we just grew apart." Jamie had no express or change in his voice, it was cold and that hurt Jude even more.

"Grew apart huh, funny I didn't know. Would have been nice if you would have told me, I thought I would have gotten at least that."

"Jude look…"

"No save it Jamie. I don't need to hear your lies or excuses." With that she hung up the phone and broke down in tears. _How could I have been so stupid, this is humiliating. _

After crying everything out of her she could possibly cry out, she got up and wiped off her face. She walked out of her dressing room and soon as her door open everyone looked at her. Sadie walked up to her and opening her mouth to talk.

"Look I don't even what to talk about it, I need a break tell Darius I can't do the last leg of the tour. I need a vacation." With that Jude walked out the arena and through the crowd of reporters onto her tour bus.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

The sun creped across the hardwood floors and onto a very messy bed that within the cotton sheets slept a girl with tear stained cheeks. On the night stand next to her sits her cell phone, it begins to vibrate and vibrates off the table landing on the floor in great bang. This slightly awakes the girl, Jude pops her head above the covers, and she rolls her eyes and settles back into the bed.

Just as she is ready to settle back to sleep, not wanting to face the day the door bell rings. "Just come in and leave the towels on the counter." She shouts out assuming it was the maid. Without much thought to it, she cover's her head again in a attempted to hide from the world. The maid might think it weird but why would Jude care she didn't have her heart publicly ripped on over a major magazine.

Just has she floats of to sleep the covers are ripped from off of her. She jumps on the bed "What the hell do you think…" Jude stops mid sentence.

"Jude look at you, you're a mess this is no way to deal with thinks." Tommy stated in a matter of fact way.

Jude back down on the bed. "What do you know, it's not like you ever loved someone who throw you away. It happens to me all the time." Jude looked right in Tommy's eyes, hoping he got the point. After this statement she covers herself up back in the blanket hoping Tommy would leave.

"Jude look, you're not helping yourself. And I for one am not going to let you sit around and pity yourself. You're too good for that." Tommy said getting up, he then pulled the covers off of Jude, "Now get the hell out of that bed and show my around this amazing place."

At this point Jude didn't have much of a choice. Defeated she got up and went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. _Round One me_ Tommy thinks to himself.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

The next couple of days Tommy and Jude spent traveling around the coast line of Italy. Seeing all the wonderful things Jude had been missing by hiding out in the hotel. Everything seemed amazing. Tommy and Jude began to get very close even through either made a more to make it more. Soon it was time to return to the real world.

"Jude hurry up we're going to be late." Tommy said pounding on Jude's hotel room door. Right before he was about to call out again the door open, and Tommy almost fell into the room.

"Chill out Quincy, I am all set." Jude said getting very close to Tommy's face. Jude picked up her bag and bushed off Tommy's attempt to take it from her "I'm a big girl I can carry my own bag."

Soon Tommy and Jude were sitting on a plane returning to the world they lived in. While sitting on the plane in a peaceful silence, Jude turned to Tommy "Hey I just wanted to thank you from saving me. I know I can be difficult at times."

Tommy twisted his face into a fake shock "What?! You difficult, I never thought such a thing"

Jude breaks down into a little giggle "Stop I really mean it."

Tommy brings his forehead to Jude's "Anything for you girl." Jude and Tommy didn't move from this position until a bump in the plane forced them apart. As if being woken from a dream both seem to come to their senses and went on with their own thing.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
_

After coming back, Jude just wanted to get her life back on track. After throwing all her stuff in her room she when to G Major to start recording. Heartbreak makes great songs and new had plenty of material to use. Soon the rhythm of her life began falling back into place with a couple of changes.

There was the apparent tension between Jude and Jamie, but for the most part Jude just tried to stay as far away from him as possible. This just happened to lead to Jude spending a lot of time with Tommy. Most people at G Major weren't as stupid as Jude and Tommy were to want was going on.

"You know what?" Jude said after pacing around the studio late one night, "I can't work in this space, its draining my creativity. Let's go to the rehearsal space."

"Now?" Tommy looked up shocked, "Are you serious?"

"Yea, why not, whatever you can do here we can do there." Jude said before grapping her jacket and heading to the door.

_No, we can just do more there _Tommy thought in the back of his mind. Before he had a chance to ever think about what had just popped into his head, Jude called out "While are you coming?" With that Tommy got up and followed Jude out.

"Ugh, why can't I finish this song?" Jude let out a huge sight of frustration. Falling back on the worn out sofa in the rehearse space.

"Ok let's go back to the basic. Now my little grasshopper, do you remember a long long time ago what I told you about a song."

"Yes I do, a song is a story, so you have to understand what its trying to say." Jude stated rolling her eyes a little. _I thought I was beyond this speech by now_.

"Very good, so start working it out. You're a big girl now you can start figuring out some of this by yourself."

"Ah aren't you so nice Quincy." Saying this Jude got very close to Tommy, they could feel each other's breath. As soon as Jude finished her statement, she made eye contact with Tommy and couldn't pull away. Soon their faces started to inch closer to each other, soon their lips locked together. Once they started they couldn't stop, they didn't pull away till both of them couldn't breathe any more.

Before either could say anything to each other a dark figure came crashing through the door it was Spiderman. "Wow, sorry guys didn't know anyone else was in here."

"Its ok we were just finishing up," Jude said straddled "Right?" Jude asked Tommy

"Yea we were just about to head out." With that they both got up and left. Neither really knew what to make of what happened so they just didn't say anything. Leaving the building they went there separate ways home.

Later that night Jude sat up thinking about it, unable to sleep from it. _What was I thinking? I mean I can't be falling for Tommy again, can I? Oh my god I am! But I don't know if he is too._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

The next day both try to act like nothing happened but acting like made ever motion around each other strange and unnatural. Soon day turned into night and Jude and Tommy had gotten no were all day.

"Jude we got to stop this. What happened last night happened. I'm sorry I had no right to take advantage of you like that."

"Take advantage? What?!" Jude was completely lost

"Look Jude I know Jamie hurt you a lot and the last thing I want to do is hurt you to." Tommy said look down at his feet

"Hurt me, how have you ever hurt me Tommy, you have always been there for me. For crying out loud you're the person who made me get my ass out of bed and face the world again. Tommy you have never hurt me." Jude pick Tommy's chin up with this last night and made him look into her eyes.

Tommy didn't know what else to say. He pushed some of Jude's blond hair off her eyes and cupped her chin; slowly he brought he mouth to hers in a sweet loving kiss. Everything seemed perfected.

Just as both of them were escaping to another world in each other's minds the door to the studio open, causing them to pull apart. It was Sadie, the moment she walk in she knew it was a bad idea, "Hey sorry to interrupt but Darius needs to see you Tommy."

"Alright, I am on it." Tommy said looking back and forth between the two sisters before making his leave.

Once Tommy was out of ears range Sadie hurried over to Jude, "What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about nothing was going on."

"Sure, sure. That wasn't what I saw." With that Sadie walk out into the other room.

_Your right_ Jude thought_ it wasn't nothing but I don't know what it was either. Did he feel what I felt…how couldn't he, but then again maybe I am making this all up in my mind. I just wish I knew what was going on…..ummm I think I got my story of this song._ With that Jude went and got her guitar.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

Meanwhile in Darius's office, Tommy and Darius were having a very serious conversation. "Tommy your the best producer I have on my team and I need the best to launch this new artist. You're the only one I would trust to do the album the right way."

"D, I really appreciate the offer but I mean, I am in the middle of working on Jude's album. Do you really think this is the best time for me to pick up and go to the states to record? Making an artist a whole sound takes a lot of time Jude's album wouldn't be done for a year."

"Jude is a big girl, and she has been producing some of her album already I am sure she could manage. Unless there is something else going on that you are telling me about" Darius pried.

"No, nothing I just don't think it the right time."

"And I think I have to get a return on this new artist I signed your leaving in a week Tommy and that's that." With the Darius started to look through the papers on his desk. Tommy knew there was no point in trying to talk D into doing anything else. He sight and go up and left the office. _How am I going to leave Jude? I can't even stand to be away from her for a week and how can I abandon her now after what she told me?_ Tommy couldn't go back into the studio so he took off in his car; he needed to clear his head.

Jude could always get lost in writing a song, and today was no different. She wanted to finish it so badly for Tommy to hear it she didn't even notice that he hadn't come back. Finally after working on the song and gotten to a point that she was happy with after five hours of working, she realized that Tommy was no where to be found. _Where did he run off to, he must have not wanted to interrupt me._

After thinking for a while Jude got into her car and went to the docks. Without really being surprised she saw Tommy sitting on the pier playing his guitar. Jude grabbed her notebook and quietly walked over not wanting to break whatever he was creating. She stood by him, listening and looking at how the sunlight hit his face and how the wind blows his hair. _You're the most perfect man alive_, she thought to herself. Without thinking about it Jude came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and put her chin on his shoulder looking down at his fingers making beautiful music. Tommy relaxed into the new warm surrounding him and kept playing. _This is so perfect I can't imagine being without her._ Tommy took a great sign knowing he needing to tell her but so scared of what would happen after he did.

"Jude there is something I need to tell you"

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

Jude was still relaxing into the moment when he said this, but the stop to the music brought her around. Still half in the wonderful state they had created she look at him in wonder "What it is?"

Tommy face was white and serious and Jude soon released this and her body position reacted accordantly. Jude state done next to Tommy, "I'm leaving and I don't know for how long."

"What do you mean your leaving? We have a album to finish and what about this?!" Jude didn't even want to hear what else Tommy had to say in her mind it was clear; he was leaving her just like all the rest. Unable to handle this concept Jude ran to her car and drove away.

_Damit, what do I do know?_ Tommy didn't know how to explain it all to her and how to tell her he wanted her to go with him.

The week went by and just has she had Jamie before Jude tried to stay away from Tommy. In the mean time Tommy finished up all he could for his other artist and pack to head to the states. The night before he left there was a huge going away party for him as Sadie was leaving for the party she found Jude sitting in the kitchen. "Why aren't you ready? Aren't you going to the party?"

"Why would I celebrate someone else I love walking out of my life."

"Walking out of your life? What are you talking about? Tommy didn't choice this job Jude Darius is making him do it."

"Really I have heard that one before," Jude changed her voice to imitate Jamie "Jude really I want to go on tour with your but I have to work with this new artist, that's a load of crap and you know it."

"Jude, Tommy isn't Jaime and I think you own him the benefit of a doubt." With that Sadie walked about the door and headed to the party. Jude sat in the kitchen for a moment and thought about it after she got up and ran up the stairs.

Every time someone knew walked into the party Tommy's hopes got up, hoping it was Jude, time and time again his hopes got crushed, _I guess she really isn't coming_. After looking one last time Tommy turned his back to the door and ordered a drink. What he missed was Jude's entrance. Jude walked up behind him and trapped him on the shoulder.

Tommy was a little annoyed, who was bothering him this time, to his surprised when he turned around it was the one person he more then anything wanted to see. "Hey can I talk you for a second?" she asked very nicely.

"Sure" and with that he followed her out into the ally way. At first Jude didn't know what to say to Tommy, luckily Tommy did "Jude look, I didn't take this job by choice and what I really wanted to ask you and didn't have the chance was for you to come with me."

Jude lost her breath completely "Come with you?"

"Yea think about it, we the best team out there together be can make D's new artist 20 times better then he thinks it can be and we can let this thing grow"

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,_

"Stop, you didn't need to convince me, I'll go with you." Tommy face lighted up, he gripped Jude and span her around. They were together and that was all that mattered.

The next day Jude and Tommy got on a plain to head to the states, together, right were they needed to be.

_but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._


End file.
